


【温闻尔雅/闻也/R】错误解读

by Sylviamomo



Category: all也 - Fandom, 温闻尔雅 - Fandom, 闻也 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviamomo/pseuds/Sylviamomo
Summary: Attention:女装攻要素，微强制
Relationships: all也, 温闻尔雅, 闻也
Kudos: 25





	【温闻尔雅/闻也/R】错误解读

翟潇闻带上假发，换好女装出来的时候，很满意地看到了刘也震惊的表情。

他的眼睛瞪得溜圆，嘴唇无意识张开了一点，要是头顶上有一副狐狸耳朵，那一定是高高竖起来的。这幅样子实在是难得又可爱，翟潇闻得意极了。

他故意用食指缠绕上一缕亚麻色发丝，脸上做出天真少女的娇态蹦蹦跳跳地走向刘也。就在他想要像往常一样挽住刘也的手的时候，刘也却一个闪身躲了过去。

翟潇闻愣住，他低头看了一眼自己空空如也的掌心，很不解地抬头去看刘也——刘也竟然脸红了。

这不可思议的反应让翟潇闻差点笑出声，刘也不会真把他当女生了吧。他一边大声调侃：“也哥哥，我漂亮吗？”一边抛了一个媚眼给他，然后眼睁睁地看着刘也脸色越来越红，咬住嘴唇露出了害羞的神情。

这可真是太有意思了，他这一次女装穿得不亏。本来女装只是一次拍摄的正常营业，可能戏弄到刘也让他对这身装扮燃起了前所未有的热情。

拍摄的时候，翟潇闻故意做出夸张的表情，挤眉弄眼，搔首弄姿，做那些作为女孩子都过分刻意的动作，只是仗着好皮相居然也毫不违和，甚至有几分特别的可爱。

他偷偷观察着刘也的表情和反应，见缝插针地往他身上靠。有时候是摸一下他的手，有时候是碰一下他的腰，或者甜腻腻地掐起嗓子说几句话，做出几个可爱的小表情……刘也就像所有见到漂亮女孩的男生一样，红着脸颊，眼神闪躲，肢体接触的时候身体会不自然的僵硬。

可在刘也第不知道多少次把翟潇闻的手从肩膀上拂下来的时候，翟潇闻终于隐隐约约觉得不对劲了。那客气绅士的态度，却又忍不住害羞游移的神情，他总觉得在哪里见过。

他思来想去，模模糊糊记起自己短暂的大学生涯，突然觉得，刘也的表现分明和大学里那帮直男面对待异性没有任何区别。

想到这儿，翟潇闻如遭雷击，脑子恍然间一片清明，一个想法在他脑海中不断闪现：刘也喜欢女孩子。

刚刚为捉弄到刘也那一点浅薄的快乐像雪片暴露在阳光下一样瞬间消失殆尽，他只觉得自己像在冰冷海水中一样不断下坠。

拍摄突然变得索然无味起来，甚至连身上的装扮都开始变得难以忍受。最后挨到拍摄结束，刘也就保持着那种疏远拘谨的态度一直到他们走回化妆间，期间两人一句交流都没有。翟潇闻一反常态的沉默，而刘也也看上去魂不守舍，没有注意到他不自然的安静。

翟潇闻更难受了。

其实他并没有直接问过刘也的性向，只是出于一种天生的敏锐嗅觉认定刘也应该是他的同类。

而他喜欢刘也。

平日里明示暗示都不少，只是没捅破那层窗户纸，他自觉刘也对他也是有点喜欢的，没想到今天发现人家是个彻彻底底的异性恋，还纯情得很，看见女孩都脸红，大概率不会弯的那种。

明明是自己的判断错了，翟潇闻却忍不住觉得失望和难受。他坐在化妆间里不停摆弄手机假装自拍，拖延卸妆的时间。一旁的刘也正拿着卸妆巾细细地擦着脸，两个人的视线在镜子中交汇。

又是刘也先移开了眼。

翟潇闻不知怎么生气了起来，他忍着怒火，故意用撒娇的语气问道：“也哥哥为什么不肯看我呢，我是不是办得不像，很丑啊？”

刘也立刻摇头：“不是啊，很像的。”他从镜子中悄悄瞄了一眼翟潇闻的脸，声若蚊呐地说：“很可爱。”

刘也只看了一眼就迅速转开了脸，眼观鼻鼻观心地专心致志卸妆，没注意到翟潇闻瞬间阴沉下来的脸色。

怎么可以呢，哥哥，怎么可以喜欢女孩子呢？

那之前对我温柔的笑，那些照顾，还有亲密又算什么？

翟潇闻无意识地拿着手机胡乱划拉里面的照片——他和刘也有不少合照，搞怪的，温馨的，林林总总，每一张看上去都那样亲昵。

他看着这些照片，心里像被硫酸灼烧出一个大洞，里面涌动着的不是鲜红的血而是熔浆烈焰，让他血管里充斥着一种凶猛的暴虐。他头脑混乱，只翻来覆去咀嚼刚刚刘也说“很像，很可爱”时候的神情，又感到一种苦涩到尖锐的无望。

翟潇闻面无表情地扣下手机，在桌面上发出一声不轻不重的响声。然后他走进更衣室，似乎是准备把衣服换下来。

不一会儿从更衣室传出了他的声音：“这个背带裤的带子好像缠住了，我脱不下来，也哥过来帮帮我。”

“好。”刘也答应，他把手用卫生纸擦干净，毫无防备地走进了更衣室。

他走进更衣室的那一刻，门被人重重关上并锁住了，刘也还没反应过来是怎么回事的时候，整个人就被压在了墙上。

更衣室的空间本就狭小，将他按住的人用一种极为霸道姿势一手支撑着墙壁，一手搂着他的后颈，脸几乎贴在他的脖颈上，温热的吐息拂过裸露的皮肤，让他起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩。

“闻、闻闻……”太近了，刘也不安地挣动了一下，却被翟潇闻用更大的力气扣住了肩膀。他惊慌地发现自己的双腿被人用膝盖用力顶开了，只是稍微想合拢，就感受到硬邦邦的肌肉贴住了他的大腿内侧，就像他主动夹住了翟潇闻的腿一样，他立刻又打开了腿，被迫以一种别扭又羞耻的姿势分着腿站立着。

“哥哥喜欢女孩子吗？”翟潇闻抬起了头，在近到几乎可以碰到鼻尖的距离，语气轻柔地问刘也。他的睫毛被夹得又卷又翘，眼线有点晕染开了，几乎像个真正的女孩的眼睛。可在藏在被睫毛膏刷得浓密卷翘睫毛下的却是属于雄性的暴虐，占有欲，和野蛮。

刘也的后脖颈被他掌心贴着，暧昧缓慢地上下摩挲。那一小块皮肤一向敏感，经不起这样抚摸，几下就被他弄得腿软，身体不由自主地往下滑了滑。结果刚往下一点，他就被坚硬的膝盖顶住了腿间，他立刻打了个激灵直了直腰。脸颊在起身的时候不小心蹭过翟潇闻假发的发梢，痒得让人心慌。

他脑袋发昏，没听清翟潇闻在问什么，迷迷糊糊就顺着他的意思答，说道：“喜欢，喜欢。”

这句话彻底崩断了翟潇闻脑子里那根弦，他心道，果然是这样。

他发了狠一般吻住刘也的嘴唇，不顾刘也激烈的推拒和挣扎，不得章法地吸弄舔吮他薄却柔软的唇瓣，用舌头敲开他的牙关在他柔嫩的口腔里攻城略地。反正以后也没机会了，不如一次够本。翟潇闻用手抵着刘也的后脑勺吻他的时候恶狠狠地想。

他吻得凶狠粗暴，毫不怜惜，过了很久才堪堪移开嘴唇，喘着气低头看怀里的人。

刘也是卸好妆过来的，来时素着一张脸，干净得要命，现在嘴唇上却凌乱地沾着他的口红，唇瓣被吻肿了，双颊因缺氧通红，一双漂亮剔透的眼睛水光潋滟，几乎显出几分动情来。

翟潇闻腾出一只手去拉刘也的裤子拉链，刘也茫茫然的眼神终于聚了焦，细细的手指抓住翟潇闻的手腕，只能虚虚搭着，使不上什么力气。

翟潇闻听见他哀求一般说：“不要这样，闻闻，不要这样。”

可翟潇闻木然的脑子塞不下多一分的柔情，他破罐子破摔地想反正刘也一辈子也不可能喜欢他，那讨厌他也没什么分别。

他不顾搭在手腕上那只手，强硬地把刘也的裤子褪下，伸手握住了他的性器。被他握住那一下，刘也身子重重地颤了一下，眼泪无声无息地流了下来。

翟潇闻用手指去擦他的口红，一下抹出一道红痕来。他一边轻轻地去吻他唇角的口红印儿，一边含糊不清地说：“哥哥喜欢吗，女孩子的口红。”他不等刘也回答，就自顾自地说起来：“肯定喜欢吧。”

翟潇闻用手揉弄着刘也的性器，听他咬着嘴唇支离破碎地喘息，自己的下身也硬得发疼。粉红色背带裤早被他自己解开了，轻轻一扯就掉下来，他拿滚烫的性器去蹭刘也白嫩光滑的大腿根，刘也忍不住往后缩，身体抖得更厉害，一直在摇头，哽着嗓子一句话都说不出来。

翟潇闻掐着他细白纤瘦的腰不让他躲，稍微一用力就在刘也皮肤上留下了显眼的红印儿。翟潇闻就像是发现什么好玩儿的东西一样变本加厉地揉弄他的腰肢，抚摸他的胯骨，手指略过他的人鱼线，最后停在他饱满的臀部揉捏起来。

臀肉被色情地玩弄着，大腿根被硬邦邦的东西戳着，铃口流出的清液弄得他腿根黏黏糊糊一片狼藉，关键部位也被抚慰着，下半身的快感一波接一波袭来，终于在翟潇闻用手指快速套弄他的柱身的时候，刘也射了出来。激烈的高潮让他眼前发白，翟潇闻被他射得满手都是，就着手指上的精液探入他臀缝间的小口。

刘也回过神来的时候感受到从未被人触碰过的地方被侵入，害怕地哭叫起来，“不行，求求你了，那里不可以。”翟潇闻轻声细语地哄他：“哥哥，我没病，不会弄疼你的，让我进去好不好？”

不管说什么，刘也只是抗拒，他说：“闻闻我们好好谈一谈，不要这样子。”翟潇闻冷下脸，把手指抽了出来，直接换了硬涨的性器一个挺身进入了刘也体内。

虽然做了扩张，刘也还是疼得几乎要晕过去。他脸色发白，额头直冒冷汗，可身上的小孩还没等他适应就开始挺动起来，他像被人整个儿囫囵劈开，疼得指尖都没力气。

翟潇闻像是被他刚刚的态度刺激狠了，毫不怜惜地插弄他的后穴，每一下都进入得很深，深到让刘也觉得恐惧的地步。

翟潇闻居然还戴着那顶假发，他露出一个甜美的笑容：“哥哥说我像女孩子，那现在算不算被女孩子操了呢。”刘也的上衣不知道什么时候被推了起来，露着白皙的胸膛。翟潇闻故意俯下身，人工纤维的发梢一下一下搔刮着刘也的胸口，挑逗着他敏感的身体。

真的像被女孩子操了一样，刘也哭得缺氧的大脑模模糊糊地想，羞耻感不断堆积反倒麻木了一样没有了什么感觉。被顶撞得摇摇晃晃的身体终于在疼痛中逐渐找到快感，当翟潇闻顶到某一点的时候一股陌生的快感噼里啪啦顺着他的尾椎骨冲到了他的大脑皮层，让他忍不住呻吟出声。

那甜腻的声调让刘也自己都吓了一跳，不敢置信是自己发出的声音，可他再也无暇顾忌这些，因为翟潇闻反反复复冲撞着那一点，尖锐的快感让他控制不住自己的一声声婉转呻吟，翟潇闻却捂住他的嘴，凑近他的耳朵咬着耳垂低语：“哥哥叫的很好听，但是这里随时会有人进来。”刘也于是在一波波情欲浪潮里想起他们是在怎样一个窘迫的环境里这样不管不顾地做爱，他瞪大了眼睛，一边克制着喉头涌出的甜腻嗓音，一边哭得更凶了。

翟潇闻的呼吸越来越粗重起来，他加快了抽送的频率，刘也的脚踝被握着，长腿折起顶在肩膀处，这个姿势进得很重很深，刘也被他顶得又爽又难受。翟潇闻压低声音，语气里却有藏不住的快意：“听说这样高潮，就再也抱不了女孩了。”刘也满脸潮红，浑身如同浸泡在温泉里一样软绵绵的，听了这混账话攥起手想给他一拳，可没有力气，打到身上不痛不痒的没什么感觉。

最后两个人一起攀上欲望的巅峰，翟潇闻直接射在了他体内，拔出来的时候温热的精液就从后穴里慢慢流出来，黏腻的感觉让刘也羞得面红耳赤。他们俩就样紧挨着身子躺在更衣室的地板上，狭窄逼仄的空间里全是情欲的味道，浑浊又淫靡。

刘也被做得差点晕过去，只觉得浑身没力气，没力气哭，也没力气生气，他头晕目眩地躺了好久，任翟潇闻给他拿纸巾清理下身，换好衣服，他连手指都懒得抬一下。

翟潇闻好像终于又恢复了原来的样子，他像个孩子一样开始为犯了错害怕起来，漂亮眼睛里眼泪断了线的珠子一样滚落。他脸上的妆早已经花的不成样子了，假发歪歪扭扭地挂着，哪还有半点女孩儿样儿。翟潇闻哭得上气不接下气，一边打着哭嗝一边语无伦次地道歉：“对不起……也哥，我，我不是故意的，我不是……对不起，我就是难受……我错了……”

他双手搂着刘也的脖子，把脸埋在他肩膀上，眼泪全掉在他颈窝里，掉得让刘也心头一软。刚刚还凶得跟狼崽子似的，现在哭得比谁都委屈，真是恶人先告状呀。他无奈地想。

刘也把翟潇闻推起来，翟潇闻以为他要发火了，脸色苍白地紧抿着唇，因为哭得太厉害身体一抽一抽地动，垂着头不敢看他。

刘也抬着酸软的胳膊，把那顶乱糟糟的假发从他头上取下来，抽了纸巾给他细细擦干净了脸，又是清清爽爽的一个干净孩子。

一场不清不楚的性事里刘也总算还是搞明白了一件事，他叹了口气，说：“我不喜欢女孩。”

小孩瞪大了眼睛，连哭嗝都止住了，“那，那你……”

“怎么这么笨啊，”刘也伸手捏了捏他的脸，“你办成小女孩真的很可爱，但是是因为你所以才觉得可爱。”

他说着说着就有点不好意思：“而且太可爱了，不敢多看……”

翟潇闻依然维持着那副吃惊的表情，嘴唇动了几下，没能说出话来。然后他脸色一点一点变得通红，终于意识到自己听到了什么不得了的事。

他一把将刘也搂在怀里，不住地亲吻他的发顶，用最直白的方式表达自己的爱意：“我喜欢你，哥哥，我也喜欢你。”

他们就这样在一片狼藉中相拥，然后交换了一个缠绵，细致，没有情欲，却温柔舒适的吻。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一直觉得闻闻应该是那种故意假装女孩子示弱但是实际上很有男性特质的那种人，于是充满私心的写了  
> 而且他肯定是那种犯了错一哭一撒娇就躲过惩罚的孩子
> 
> （但是你们猜也哥清醒了会不会揍他呢嘻嘻）


End file.
